The present invention, relates generally to a system for retaining an electrical plug in a socket, and more particularly, to a clamp including a pair of identical clamping plates configured to be drawn toward each other to capture a electrical socket therebetween and radially compress an electrical plug engaged in the socket to prevent the plug from being pulled from the socket unintentionally.
The connector attached to the end of the main power cable of an electrically operated device is commonly referred to as a “plug,” and the receptacle for receiving the plug to connect the plug to an energized electrical circuit is commonly referred to as a “socket.” Plugs typically include protruding pins that fit into matching slots in receptacles to prevent exposure of bare energized contacts. The pins typically protrude from an insulating body that conceals the electrical connections between the pins and the wires of the power cable, as well as provides strain relief from pulling forces on the cable.
In conventional plug and sockets designs, there is no integrated structure to prevent the plug from being pulled from the socket. Engagement is typically ensured by an interference fit between the pins and the contacts within the slots, which is easily overcome upon light pulling forces on the cable. While unintentionally pulling a plug from a socket may not be problematic to some electronic devices, it can be catastrophic to sensitive electronics and electronic devices requiring an uninterruptible power supply, such as computer equipment in a data room.